This is a randomized controlled trial of hepatic radiation to 2100 rads in 2 and a half weeks, plus 2 course of IV dose 5-Fluorouracil as a postoperative adjuvant to potentially curative surgery for high risk (Dukes B2 and C) stage colon cancer. The purpose is to determine whether combining adjuvant therapy with liver radiation plus 5-FU intravenous chemotherapy will improve either time to recurrence or survival time after potentially curative surgery for colon cancer. Participants will be adult patients in the State of Hawaii.